


Tents Are Completely Necessary

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Camping! AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross, is sick of people, this is why he goes camping, of course there's always that group of people that are just uncaringly obnoxious. Then a storm hits and Ryan is stuck dealing with a camping newbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents Are Completely Necessary

Ryan Ross was sick of people, this is why he went on a camping trip in the middle of of a wooded forest. Of course the random rowdy group, which he could somehow not get away from, didn't seem to get that. There seemed to be three guys that just didn't shut up, who knew three guys could make that much noise? Oh well... Ryan got back to his small single person tent with an arm full of kindling. 

 

He started setting up his fire while keeping an eye on the ominous clouds that were sort of swirling around. He had checked the weather report several times before he left, it appeared to have lied to him. 

 

Ryan got his fire going and started cook his various canned foods over the crackling fire. It was relaxing, of course it would be better without the distant thunder. Ryan quickly ate and started packing things in his bag, which he then put it in his tent. It looked like it was going to be an interesting night.

 

Ryan drifted to sleep just as it started sprinkling, with rain drops hitting the cover on his tent. Ryan then awoke (A few hours later) with his tent starting to slid down the hill he was staked to. 

 

"Wha...? SHIT" He scrambled out of the tent in hopes of reclaiming it from the water rushing down in waves, only to get out and watch it tumble down and out of sight. HE stood there for a few seconds in shocked silence. He knew he should have gone higher up. He rifled through his pockets surveying what he had managed to save. A flint chunk and striker, a small knife, and some matches, obviously forgetting to clear out his pants pockets was going to work in his favor. 

 

He walked up to his original campsite and looked around seeing if he left anything else out that could be of use; he managed to find a coil of rope. He looked around trying to find his bearings, he needed to get back to the ranger station and to his car. Of course, he made the mistake of blindly walking in a sort of direction, just trying to get away from the weirdos who were yelling at the top of their lungs. Ryan can’t help but wonder where they went... They couldn't possibly be seasoned hikers.

 

Ryan shrugged and started walking parallel to the steadily rising river. He had no idea what time it was but it seemed pretty early, it was still dark and the day birds aren't shrieking yet.

 

Of course Ryan was completely fine, why wouldn't he be? He's been stranded a million times in the middle of forest with very little supplies. 

 

Ryan shrugged off the panicky line of thought and continued on his way glancing around every so often looking for signs or something just as helpful. You can know every survival fact in the world but when you're out in the field, it's a totally different feeling.

 

As he walked the sky started to brighten, allowing Ryan to see more of his surroundings. He started hearing the birds chirp awake, some more shrieking than chirp. Along with the chorus of birds there was shuffling of to his left. He stopped suddenly and started singing, as it was bear territory and it's best to give them a wide berth and let them be aware you're there.

 

"I knew they were dicks... why did I agree to this? I could be at home right now..." The source of the shuffling muttered. 

 

Ryan looked around and saw a young man shuffling through, somehow in a sleeping bag clutching a pine cone. Ryan recognized the voice as one of the assholes from earlier.

 

"Hello?" Ryan inquired. The man looked up suddenly, large eyes focusing on him.

 

"Hi..." He changed directions and started hobbling over to Ryan.

 

"Why are you in...?" Ryan questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

"They stole my pants before the storm" the man said in a vaguely annoyed voice.

 

"They sound like jerks, I'm Ryan by the way" Ryan said with a slight smile.

 

"Brendon" The man said gesturing towards himself with the pinecone. Ryan waved slightly and leaned towards the trees in front of them.

 

"You want to... Start walking?" Ryan asked, tipping his head to gesture forwards. Brendon nodded and hopped of. Ryan shrugged and followed suit.

 

-

 

Ryan was thoroughly regretting his decision; the guy hadn't shut up since Ryan followed him away from where they met. Apparent the guy’s full name was Brendon Boyd Urie, he liked singing and music in general (Ryan was not sure if the guy could actually sing though), he grew up in a mormon family, said mormon family had kicked him out, he was camping here with his friends Spencer and Dallon who seemed to have deserted him. And it went on and on…

 

“Could you please-” ryan stopped and looked around, Brendon was no where near by. 

 

“Brendon…?” Ryan looked around looking for the shuffling sleeping bag clad man. He couldn’t have gone far right? Ryan traced his steps back to find Brendon laying on the ground down a steep hill, stopped only by a tree.

“How have you not died yet?” Ryan asked exasperated. 

 

“Trees,” Brendon replied gesturing with his head. Ryan carefully stepped down the hill to get to where Brendon was stuck. Ryan carefully helped him up and started to walk back.  

 

In a comedy of errors, Brendon slipped, grabbed Ryan, Ryan fell, both tumbled. It ended in the two splashing down in the raised stream. 

 

“Ack! Seriously Brendon?!” Meanwhile Brendon looked around confused it appeared he lost his sleeping bag, he was clad in only his boxers. He shivered before looking at where he was laying. Ryan was trying to keep his head above the water while being held down by Brendon himself who was on his hands and knees straddling him.

 

“Uh…” Brendon stared with wide eyes.

 

“Can you- get of-f now?” Ryan struggled as he held his neck up.

 

“Yeah sure,” Brendon said quickly stumbling off of the slightly angry brown haired man. “Sorry.”

 

They both stood up from the frigid water and started stumbling towards the less steep hill on the other side. Once they got to the hill the stopped and collapsed for a second. Brendon shivered in his small slightly muddy spot. He heard a quiet nose and looked over to see Ryan staring at the sky and laughing.

 

Brendon looked up as well and started laughing. It was hilarious, where they ended up. Brendon went camping to hang out with friends only to be abandoned, Ryan went to get away from people and got stuck with the overly enthusiastic newbie.

 

“Y’know you never really talked about yourself,” Brendon said after they regained their breath.

 

“You never gave me a chance,”

 

Brendon looked over once more at Ryan, who rolled over to meet his gaze. Ryan gave a small smile, he might as well get along with the guy.

 

“I come here every once and awhile to get away from my job.” Ryan started. “I’m in a band and between tours I just need a break” 

 

Brendon listened quietly as Ryan simply talked to the clouds.

 

“I love it, I play guitar and sing, the works. But there’s only so much you can take and-” Ryan stopped to look at Brendon who was shivering severely. “Are you ok?”

 

Ryan surveyed his own clothe as he started to feel cold dripping into his own bones.

 

“We should probably get out of our wet clothes…” ryan shot a look to Brendon whose only amount of clothing was his boxers.

 

Ryan took the coil of rope he had salvaged from his campsite and found a two trees that were close to them and each other, he strung up a clothesline and stripped down to his boxers and hung the clothing.

 

“Do you-?” Before he could turn around a pair of underwear was hung next to his clothing. Ryan didn’t even dare to turn around, know what he’d see. The dude seemed pretty fit, and Ryan hadn’t really done anything in awhile so there was no doubt he’d feel things and-

 

“Ryan? Are you ok?” Brendon asked, concern lacing his voice

 

“Uh, yeah” Ryan ducked his head and quickly slipped around the other man to go build a shelter of some sort; he needed to occupy his time somehow. He gathered some of the larger sticks and started laying them against a fallen tree with shelter against the wind.

 

Brendon watched while trying to cover himself as Ryan hurried about with armfuls of moss and leaves.

 

"Do we need that much moss?"

 

"We need at least six inches off the ground" Ryan muttered arranging his piles of organic materials.

 

Brendon looked up to see the sun setting.

 

"It's almost night time..." 

 

Ryan nodded from where he was putting the finishing touches on the roof. Ryan slid into the little lean to and folded himself against a wall. Brendon took his queue and crawled in next to him, back to back. Ryan closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep quickly. Apparently Brendon had better luck in this as he muttered and rolled over in his slumber.

 

Of course this meant he was now spooning Ryan, who was currently cursing his life. He never thought he'd hate his life because a hot guy was spooning him. Ryan tried scooting away from him only to be pulled back.

 

Growling, he turned around to try shoving Brendon and maybe wake him up. Suddenly he was on top of Brendon (the opposite of earlier), with Brendon's leg between his. 

 

Ryan stifled a groan, feeling Brendon shift beneath him. His face was shoved into Brendon's neck, hands grasped his hips.

 

Then Brendon woke up.

 

"Ryan...?"

 

"Yeah...?" Ryan muttered into his neck.

 

"What did I miss?" Brendon leaned up to try getting up right only for Ryan to whimpered and arch his back.

 

He surveyed the situation, he himself naked with an adorable male on top of him, said adorable male was noticeably hard, and they were in the middle of the woods. Not the worst predicament he's gotten himself into.

 

He slowly slid Ryan's underwear off, making sure the other male was okay with the direction this was going in.

 

From there Brendon rolled them over, so Ryan was under him, all wide eyed and disheveled. He leaned down and kissed Ryan softly.

 

"You're going to have to hurry up if you want to do anything before we die of hypothermia." Ryan muttered between kisses. Brendon hummed in agreement before slipping a hand between them and grasping at Ryan's dick.

 

The man made a keening noise while bucking into the touch while Brendon kissed his neck.

 

Ryan reached up and started stroking Brendon in return. They were quick and loud, probably attracting local wildlife.

 

"Please... Please..." Ryan whined while panting. Brendon got the hint and made Ryan suck on his fingers, they may be in the woods but preparation is key. Brendon pulled his fingers out of the man's mouth with a wet 'pop' and trailed his hand down to Ryan's entrance.

 

He slowly started sliding a finger in and out, watching Ryan's eyebrows slowly relent from their deep crease. After Ryan was comfortable with one he inserted another and started going in at different areas, searching for...

 

"Brendon!" Ryan cried arching. Brendon smirked as he found his prostate. 

 

"Come on! Fuck me" Ryan growled, his hips bucking into Brendon's hand.

 

Brendon slowly drew his hand out and slicked his penis with his own spit, before lining up with Ryan's entrance. Slowly he pushed in and wait for Ryan to give the okay while sucking on his neck. 

 

Ryan gripped a handful of moss and waited to loosen up. He rolled his hips a bit to signal Brendon who slid in a bit more, as far as he could go and waited. He pressed kisses down his neck a started lapping at Ryan's nipples. Ryan sighed and rocked his hips.

 

Brendon slowly pulled out and slid back in, they worked up a pace. Brendon reached down and jerked Ryan off in time and kissed him, teeth clashing and to the tune of skin against skin.

 

Both of their breaths went ragged as they neared the edge before Brendon pulled out and came on Ryan's side. The other man reached down and started stroking himself before following Brendon in post-climax bliss.

 

They laid there for awhile until they heard someone yelling

 

"You need a tent to camp here! What are you doing!" 

 

Brendon rolled off of Ryan only knock over their lean-to and coat them in moss and leaves. 

 

Brendon stood up grabbed his only semi damp boxers to wear before waking Ryan up.

 

"We got lost, and were trying to dry off" He explained. There was a ranger walking over from what seemed to be an official park trail.

 

"You two parked at the station?" He asked. Brendon nodded and glanced over at Ryan who was busy putting the rest of his clothes on.

 

"I can take you back" The ranger offered. The two semi damp campers agreed quickly rushed to where the ranger parked his truck. When they got back to the station's parking lot Brendon deflated.

 

"I don't have a ride..." 

 

Ryan took one look at his pitiful expression and caved.

 

"You can stay with me for a bit if you want?" He offered, gesturing to his car. Brendon pulled him into a hug.

 

"Thanks man"

 

Ryan pulled away and smiled, "No problem"

 

Brendon leaned up and kissed him lightly before pulling him to the car Ryan had gestured to. It wasn't that bad of a trip.

 

The End


End file.
